


All I Need Is You.

by literally_jams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, it's not that sad tho, somewhat angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is desperate, Lucifer's stuck in the Cage, and Dean and Cas are oblivious to anything but each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You.

**Author's Note:**

> also disclaimer that quote used is not mine in any way. also all comments negative made about the quote/author are not to be taken seriously as this is a fictional piece of work. plus the characters in this are not mine is anyway, credit goes to the CW show Supernatural.

Some said that Sam was stupid for doing this. They were wrong. He may be a lot of things, but stupid, is what he isn’t. Psychotic? Maybe. Deranged? Probably. Broken? Yeah. Then there was that word. Monster? He doesn’t know.   
  The hunter’s soul was reunited with his body exactly five months and two days ago. Now, he’s trying to let the Devil walk the Earth. Again. Sam could understand why they made false accusations of his mental health. People also said that Lucifer was his ‘tormentor’ in the Cage. Sam concluded that people are wrong most of the time, based on personal experience. His angel didn’t hurt him down there, he wouldn’t. In contrast, Lucifer actually protected the human. The roles were switched, tables were turned. Again, people were incorrect. They thought that Lucifer was the villain. That Lucifer tortured, Sam was the victim, and Michael was protecting him. In reality, Michael always had the upper hand over Adam’s body, and he tortured. Michael, the ‘hero’ hurt, tormented, teased, and mutilated Sam and his soul. Well, that is, until Lucifer saved the victim. Every. Single. Day. The former had to give them the credit though, they were right about Sam being the victim. Though Adam was too. Bottom line? Something unexpected happened down there. Sam Winchester had fallen in love. Whom he had fallen for, however, was the inconvenience. Of course, as destiny, fate, God, the universe, and the likes love to screw with Sam. He had fallen for Lucifer himself. One good  thing came out of this, however, because the latter was hopelessly in love with the former. Now the brunet has a boyfriend, who’s an archangel. 

  
  Sam had tried it all. Summoning, praying, the works. None of them could spring his angel from Hell. He was desperate. As the minute passes, one is suffering in eternal damnation, and the other is sleepless, tired, and alone in a crappy motel room. Alone. Did Dean think he couldn’t figure it out? The younger Winchester already knew that his older brother had a few feelings for another angel. Dean, however, thought he was being sly and sneaky by renting another motel room for Castiel and him. The brunet didn’t question it, he knew. A knock at three a.m pierced his train of thought. Three in the morning. A provoked Sam opened the door.

  
   “It’s three a.m, what do you want?” He said, wanting to go back to his laptop.

  
   His brother answered, “But your laptop is on.” he pointed behind the former.

  
   “I’m busy. What do you want?” Sam snapped, he was getting sick of this. 

  
   A new voice emerged. “You don’t look at your best right now.” Castiel.

  
   “You see, Cas, I,” the younger Winchester spoke, “am a human. I need sleep. And it isn’t acceptable to engage in a conversation at three in the morning. Cut to the chase, what is it?”

  
   “Uh-well, uh-” Dean stuttered.

   Sam gave him a signature bitchface, silently saying the words, _“Are you kidding? Hurry up, I’m busy. Peasant.”_

   “Dean and I are now a romantic couple.” Castiel supplied the words for the bumbling idiot who’s supposed to be the taller man’s brother. 

  
“Mhm. I know. Now get out.” The latter was done. He was too tired to be nice. They had wasted his time. He could have found a way to get his Lucifer out, but nope. His brother and an angel in a trenchcoat had to tell him something he already knew. 

But, something was wrong. Something didn’t feel quite right to Sam. It felt like a pool of darkness forming down in the bottom of his stomach.  _Oh_. He could recognize  _this_  feeling anywhere. Jealousy. That’s stupid, Sam wouldn’t be jealous. He has no reason to. His brother and Cas deserve happiness, especially if it’s with the other. Sam had a boyfriend. Who was stuck in Hell.   
He looked at his laptop and saw the time. The pristine white-no. Oh God no. Sam couldn’t be reminded of pristine white. The color of Lucifer’s suits. The former can’t be reminded of the signature color that he lost. The crystal white numbers formed  _3:30 AM, April 11th, 2011_. He decided that he deserved some rest. The laptop closed as Sam jumped onto his bed, letting unconsciousness take control for the night.

 It’s been a week. Sam’s new pet, Jealousy, was growing into a big and strong pet. The lovebirds, Dean and Cas had been more affectionate than ever. Cuddling, sneaking kisses, thinking Sam doesn’t know, when actually, Sam knows. He’s heard and saw it all. Jealousy liked implanting these thoughts in Sam’s head, whenever the Dean and Castiel had a moment. The first time it happened was when he walked in on the two snuggled up to each other when all Sam really wanted was some coffee. The first thought was, I _wish Lucifer and I could do that again_. Once, he stumbled upon the couple kissing, and once again, Jealousy fed him the thought; I _miss him. I want him_. He began to embrace the new addition named Jealousy. He still worked day and night to bust him out. Something had strengthened the Cage’s grip on Lucifer, Michael, and Adam. He had yet to find the source.

  
  April 21st is when it happens. Page 36 is where he finds it. The dumbest, most stupid saying he’s ever seen. Yet he broke as he read over and over, continuously. Uniform black print formed,  _“You just found me in the wrong universe, that’s all. There had to be that one universe where we don’t end up together. Here and now just happens to be it.”_  This woman-Gaby Dunn, did she know what she was talking about? Sam didn’t think she understood. Sam didn’t think she understood how a hunter, who killed  _supernatural_  beings for a living, fell in love with  _Satan_  himself, through a twisted, horror movie like, and sadistic way. He doesn’t know why it applies to him in such a way. Gaby Dunn could have been a heartbroken teenager getting over a breakup, not a 28-year-old man who’s seen some depraved stuff over the last few years. Again, for what seems the sixty-thousandth time, scanned his eyes over the three sentences, 31 words. Sam didn’t curse himself for loving Lucifer, he despised the circumstances, that was it. It clicked. That was why Sam couldn’t stop reading it. Sam found it comforting. Comforting that someone, somewhere understood, that they know. Even if their situation’s quite different from the brunet’s own, they still understand the feeling. The feeling of hope, the feeling of knowing that somewhere out in that big universe, they’re together happily. The feeling of consequence, of ‘I just happen to live in a world where we’re not together, but we are in any other universe, and I find hope in that.’ But Sam also found sadness in that. Sadness that someone else had to go through those emotions, of not being with their significant other. It was all realization.

   
   The hunter slowly got sadder. Why now? Why the lifetime and universe that he had to live in? It was selfish, but he rather the universe where his archangel and him didn’t end up together, wasn’t here. He rather it be anywhere else. Anywhere but now. As his mood dampened, there was a final blow. A final strike. 

 

  
   _“I love you, you’re my soulmate.”_  
   The words rolled off Dean’s tongue, running through the thin motel walls, before finally settling in Sam’s ear. It brings him back, five months and twelve days. His last day with Lucifer. With his angel. He heard the same exact words, in a different voice. That time, the words were directed to the younger Winchester, not an angel in a trenchcoat. Sam’s only thought is  _How?_  How did Dean manage to string up the same words as the blonde angel? Before he knows it, he’s covering up a muffled and choked sob. Before Sam knows it, he’s slamming down the cover of his laptop. He’s laying down on the cheap mattress before he realizes it. All he can think about is his angel. His Lucifer. 

  
Sam didn’t get any sleep that night.

  
Neither did Lucifer, who saw it all.


End file.
